Like I Am
by Adrian Jade
Summary: Deacon is trying to move on with his life after Sarah's death. Will he ever love again. R&R.
1. Chapter 1

Ok I decided to write one more story in this series. This is about Deacon moving on after Sarah's death. Will he find love? Maybe. Well enjoy Like I Am.

I was walking through the arena this was my first day as a road doctor. I'm excited and nervous all at the same time but then again I know everybody here. I was walking and then my cellphone started ringing.

"Hello" I said

"Hi daddy" Xander my 4 year old son said

"Hey buddy what's up?" I asked

"Nothing I wanted to call you and say good luck and Papa Randy says not to make grandpa Vince angry" he replied

"Ok I won't make grandpa angry and thank you for the luck but now it is time for you to go to bed" I said

"I don't wanna" he whined

"Xander Charles in bed now" I said in a stern tone.

"Fine" he said

"I love you baby boy"

"I love you too daddy" he said. I hung up the phone but I wasn't paying attention and ended up bumping into someone knocking her to the ground.

"I am so sorry" I said giving her my hand and helping her up.

"Watch were you are going" she said

"Hi I'm Deacon" I said " and you are?"

"My name is Karlee James and don't forget it" she said pushing me out of the way and leaving.

"I think I'm going to like her very much" I said to myself.

I continued to walk to Vince's office but the whole time I kept thinking about Karlee what was it about that girl that had me so captivated.

Karlee's Pov

OMG that guy was super hott I wander if he is single. He looked familiar with his green eyes and reddish brown hair.

"KARLEE" I heard someone scream

"Oh sorry Emma what is it that you need?" I asked

"I wanted to talk to you about our match I have been trying to get you attention for about 5 minutes" she said

"Sorry I was thinking about something" I replied

"Ok what's his name?" Emma asked

"Deacon" I replied

"You mean Deacon Orton, son of Randy and Alex Orton, brother to Destiny Barker, father to Xander Orton, widower to Sarah Haas-Orton?" Emma asked

"I guess so" I said

"Well you can forget it because he is still grieving for his wife and both Sarah and his sister Destiny were and are my friends" Emma said

"I hate that bitch Destiny she is such a whore" I said

"Please Karlee don't start" Emma said

"I bet you that I can have Deacon fall in love with me by the end of the year" I said

"I want no part of this" Emma replied

"Come on Em what's the harm?" I asked

"Deacon is a really great guy he doesn't deserve someone who only wants to get to his sister" Emma said

"Whatever" I replied

End of Chapter 1 I hope you enjoyed it. Review me and tell me or if you want I can always use suggestions, I really have no clue where this story is going. Also tell me who you want to see in the story because you never know who might make an appearance.

Ashley


	2. Chapter 2

Destiny's Pov

"Hey Em what's up?" I asked I had just finished my match against Karis Johnson who was the Rock's niece.

"Listen I don't want to start trouble but I think Karlee is up to something and it involves your brother" she said

"Who the fuck does she think she is hasn't my poor brother suffered enough he is just getting his life back together and not to mention my little nephew he doesn't need this" I said in an irate tone.

_Flashback_

_I had just walked into the arena this was my first night as a diva._

_"Hey you are the new girl right?" someone asked me_

_"Yeah I'm Destiny Orton" I replied_

_"Orton huh I should have known you have looser written all over you, I kinda hoped the family ended with Randy but not I'll have the pleasure of kicking your ass"_

_"Excuse me the last time I checked my father was a 15 time World Heavyweight Champion and my mother has been Women's champion plus she invented the Women's Hardcore division so who are you to talk" I replied_

_"I'm Karlee James, your worst nightmare bitch" she said and then walked away._

_I was fuming nobody insults my family like that and gets away with it._

I was snapped out of the memory by a knocking on the door.

"Come in" I called

"Hey sis, how's it going?" Deacon asked

"Just peachy" I replied

"Hey Em" he said

"Hey Deacon it's nice to see you again, Des I have to go I'll talk to you later" she said exiting the room.

"Are you ok?" Deacon asked

"Yeah" I replied "so Em tells me you met Karlee and I just have one thing to say stay away from her she is bad news"

"I just met her so relax anyways it's not like I want to be in a relationship anyways" he said

"De, you need to move on Xander needs a mother" I said

"So you want me to move on just not with Karlee isn't that kinda being hypocritical?" he asked

"Deacon I'm not kidding stay away from her" I commanded

"Ok fine now I came to ask you if you need a ride home because we have 2 days off until the house show and I miss my son and I know you miss yours" he said

"Yeah sure just let me grab my stuff" I said

A/N: Ok sorry for the short chapter but I just wanted to let everyone know why Destiny hates Karlee.


	3. Chapter 3

Deacon's Pov

The drive home was mostly silent we were respecting each other's thoughts. We pulled up to our childhood home and were surprised to see the lights still on. I pulled out my keys and we both went in. Mom and dad were watching a movie on the couch.

"Hey guys" I said

"Shh I just got Xander to go to sleep" Mom said

I sighed Xander was not an easy person to get to go to sleep he would fight you all the way. I looked at the clock in the kitchen it was almost 2 in the morning.

"Well parents I must be going" Destiny announced as she grabbed her car keys and he bags and exited the front door.

"Deacon why don't you stay the night it is really late and you must be tired" mom said

"Yeah sure why not" I said knowing very well I wasn't leaving even if I wanted to. My house was about a 30 minute drive from here.

About a half an hour later I was staring out the picture glass window in the family room when I felt a hand on my shoulder. My mother looked at me with a puzzled look.

"You wanna talk?" she asked

"How come you never told us you were engaged to Dave?" I asked

"I'm not really sure about that one I guess it never came up" she replied

"Did you love him?" I asked

"Yes I did but I never realized it until he died and I regret to this day not telling him I did" she answered

"Everybody keeps telling me I should move on but I can't ,I don't want to, it would be like I was cheating on Sarah" I explained

"Honey I'm sure Sarah would want you and Xander to have a good life and if that means having a relationship and getting married to another woman I think she would be ok" mom said.

"Why does god take people away?" I asked in a strained voice.

"I've been asking myself that question since Dave died" she said.

"Sometimes it hurts so bad and other times like when I'm with Xander it's not so bad" I said

"I remember a time when you wouldn't even look at him" she said

"Don't ever tell him this but for a while I blamed him for Sarah's death, how horrible is that but I did" I said breaking down into tears. My mother took me into her arms and rubbed my back until I had stopped crying.

"I remember one time I was like if this kid ends up calling me mommy I'm going to kill him" mom said with a weak laugh. I appreciated her trying to make me feel better and it worked a little.

"Well I'm going to bed" she said.

She left and I sat there for a few minutes before I went down into my mother's recording studio. I picked up her acoustic guitar and started to play it and after a while a song came to me.

_If I ever write the story of my life_

_Don't be surprised if you're where it begins_

_Girl, I'd have to dedicate every line on every page_

_To the memories we made, while you loved me_

_I was born the day you kissed me_

_And I died inside the night you left me_

_But I lived, oh how I lived_

_While you loved me_

_I'd start with chapter one, love innocent and young_

_As the morning sun on a new day_

_Even though I know the end, Well I'd do it all again_

'_Cause I got a lifetime in, while you loved me_

_I was born the day you kissed me_

_And I died inside the night you left me_

_But I lived, oh how I lived_

_While you loved me_

_I was born the day you kissed me_

_And I died inside the night you left me_

_But I lived, oh how I lived_

_(I lived) _

_I was born the day you kissed me_

_And I died inside the night you left me_

_But I lived, oh how I lived_

_(I lived) While you loved me_

Like my mother I've found the release of my feeling is easier to write into a song then being shared in words of the mouth. I smiled when i had finished the song.

"I think you would have liked that one Sarah" I said.

Author's Pov

What Deacon didn't know is that Alex was standing right outside the door. She smiled and said

"That is it baby boy sing your heart out" the she went upstairs and went to sleep.

A/N: ok Deacon's song was actually written by Rascal Flatts but it fit so well and it is a great song so we'll pretend like he wrote it. Also I think I might use the band later in the story so pay careful attention to this song.


	4. Chapter 4

Karlee's Pov

Oh it is so good to be home I truly missed my home in Maine it is so quiet up here and all you have to do is look out on the lakes and it makes everything better. Most people don't know me very well and that is because I don't want them to. They see me as a bitch and that is what I want them to see. When I was 16 I met this guy named Jake he was 19 at the time but I didn't care because I thought we were in love and for a while I guess we where. My parents died in a car accident when I was 17 so I was left to raise myself. My older sister Jessica was always out getting smashed so I was forced to go out and get myself a job. Jake helped me through my parents death and I honestly thought he cared about me. We dated for 2 and a half years and then I found out I was pregnant and then Jake took off. I was devastated but somehow I went on my daughter Danica Brogan was born she is 5 right now. She stays with my friend Erica when I'm on the road which is good because Erica and her husband have 2 kids her age. It is about twelve in the afternoon and Danica is taking a nap. Which is rare for her but oh well she must have been really tired. Anyways I'm looking at a picture of my family taken when I was about 12.

"Mama, Daddy I wish you were still here" I said before putting the picture down. Then I began making lunch for Danica and myself.

"Dani honey it's time for lunch" I said about a half hour later.

"Ok mommy" she said while rubbing her eyes. Her curly blonde hair was messed up and all in her face but strangely enough that is when she looked her best.

"What's for lunch?" she asked

"We are having your favorite mac and cheese" I said

"Yay I love mac and cheese!" she exclaimed

"So how was Erica's house while you were there?" I asked

"Good Braden and Jack were being bossy to me but that is about it" she said. I smiled my little girl was so smart. "I saw you on tv mommy"

"Really?" I asked a little surprised she normally wasn't allowed to watch wrestling.

"Yeah Braden was flipping through the channels and we saw you, you looked really pretty"

"Thank you baby" I said

2 Days Later Raw House Show

Deacon's Pov

"Boss you wanted to see me" I said sticking my head into the general manager's office.

"Yeah" Dakota Runnels said

I'd know Dakota for years she like the rest of my family was raised around "the business". Also like me she had chose a job in the company that did not involve wrestling.

"I just wanted to see how the new job is going" she said

"Great it's a lot of fun because i know all the people so we talk and stuff ya know" I replied

"That's good so how's little Xander?" she asked

"He's a handful but other than that he is happy and healthy" I answered "I'm glad there is only one of him though I have no idea how my sister deals with twin boys"

"I have no idea either" she said " actually both her sons are here tonight"

"Really well I'll have to go pay my nephews a visit" I said

"Ok I'll talk to you later" she said

"Yep" I replied as I left.

Instead of going back to my office I decided to go see my nephews. They were a year old now and always getting into trouble. They kept Destiny and Landon busy. But A.J. and Gerard were good boys at heart.

I walked into my sister's locker room it was littered with toys of all shapes and sizes.

"Hey De" Destiny said she was sitting on the couch with A.J.

"Hey" I replied " so why are my two favorite nephews here?"

"Landon's dad has a show in town tonight and he wanted to see the boys" she answered

"Very cool, well I should be getting back to that annoying thing I have to do that provides me with a paycheck so my son has food to put into his mouth" I said

"My brother the optimist" Destiny responded.

"Yeah yeah you love me the way I am" I said. Destiny picked up a toy and threw it at me luckily I had already shut the door so it hit the door and not me. I started to walk to my office when I heard someone call my name.

"Hey doc" Karlee said

"Umm... hi" I said

"So from what I heard you are a pretty fun guy to hang around with so if you want to maybe you'd like to get something to eat after the show" she said.

Right then and there Destiny's warning was running through my head but this is me so of course I'm not going to listen to her.

"Sure that would be ok" I said

"So I'll see ya after the show" she said walking away.


	5. Chapter 5

Deacon's Pov

Karlee and I ended up going for pizza after the show nothing fancy which fit me just fine suits and ties aren't my thing.

"You ok Doc?" Karlee asked

"Yeah I was just thinking I haven't done this in a while" I replied

"Having kids does that to ya" she said sympathetically.

"I didn't realize you had a child" I said

"Yep a 5 year old girl, her name is Danica" she replied taking a picture out of her wallet.

"She's beautiful just like her mom" I said

Karlee blushed a little bit. I just chuckled to myself she didn't look like the type that blushed easily. The I took out a picture of Xander.

"That's my little terror he just turned 4" I said

"He's cute but he has a mischievous smile" she said

"Yeah he takes after me, my sister and I were horrible as little kids" I said with a smile.

"How many siblings do you have?" Karlee asked

"Well there is me and my twins sister Destiny and then we have 6 other siblings" I replied

"Wow 8 kids, how did your parents managed that and still have careers?" Karlee asked

"I have no idea I think maybe because there was 2 of them they managed but I have a hard time with one" I answered "so why doesn't anyone know you have a daughter?"

"I guess because I don't really trust anyone with that knowledge, it's really none of their business" she replied

"I hear ya on that one I wish my son could grow up away from the business but next to the McMahons and the Harts my family is wrestling royalty pretty much maybe that is why I prefer to stay behind the scenes leave the acting to my parents and sister" I said

"You know that me and your sister aren't what you would call friends right?" Karlee asked

"Yeah I'm aware I don't know why though, I've been kinda out of the loop since Sarah died" I said

"Well basically I was a bitch to her when she started but then again I'm a bitch to everyone, it's easier then having to tell everyone your life story"

"Sucky life?" I asked

"That is an understatement" she replied

"I've learned that nothing is as bad as it seems there is always some good" I said

"Thank you Dr. Phil" she commented

"No seriously I was addicted to painkillers for over a year and because of it I lost my girlfriend and the trust of my whole family but I ended up getting married to the girlfriend I thought I lost and my family and I are closer than ever" I said

"Man your life sounds like a bad episode of the Brady Bunch" Karlee said laughing

"I resent that" I said

"I was just kidding" she said

"You better be because it wasn't easy I was in rehab for 3 months but now I know those were the best 3 months of my life"

"Yeah I guess but things don't always end up alright in the end"

"How do you figure?" I asked

"My parents were killed by a drunk driver when I was a kid and the only family I had was my alcoholic older sister and then when I was 17 I got pregnant and my boyfriend took off and I haven't heard from him since" she said

"But you have your daughter and you have a successful career so that has to count for something right?" I asked

"I don't know I thought we were here to have a good time not be all depressed" she said

"Yeah so let's have some fun" I said

By the end of the night we were walking through a park laughing. It was a nice summer night and the stars were out.

"I haven't had this much fun since my wife died" I said wiping the tears away from my eyes. I was laughing so hard.

"Yeah me either not the wife part but having this much fun, I'm glad we went out" she said

"Me too" I said "maybe if ya want we could do this again"

"That would be nice" she replied.

"You know you are nothing like you pretend to be" I said

"Is that a good thing or a bad thing?" she asked

"I haven't figured that out just yet" I said

We walked to my car and I gave her a lift back to the hotel. I got up to my room and went to bed for the first time in a while I slept peacefully all night.

Sorry yall I haven't updated for a while I was banned for a week for a story I wrote a year ago and then I was too pissed to write but I'm back.


End file.
